The Trouble With Twins
by RainbowFlavoredChaos
Summary: The Warden has decided to make an EXACT clone of himself to help take care of Superjail, after things start stressing him out. I mean, who would be a better helper than Warden himself! Unfortunately, The Twins plan to mess everything up, yet again. What would they do this time? Cause another riot? Or mess up Warden's clone?


Author's note: This is a re-write of the original fanfic on here. God, the last one kinda.. sucked. But here.

* * *

><p>Superjail. A prison for hardened criminals that has almost no chance of escape. Not many people know about it. However, those who do.. didn't live to tell the tale. It seems as if the jail itself has technology beyond any outside of the prison, with a levitating robot that can track down any criminal, to the many nooks and crannies fit into the large prison. And not to mention the aliens and the experiments that live inside. The Warden himself was proud of the work, sweat, and tears he had put behind building his sweet, sadistic palace filled with his many victim-like inmates. Oh how he loved the jail, built from his own child-like imagination that he had grown on since the death of his father.<p>

The Warden had been walking around his premises for the past hour, checking on the inmates as usual. And of course, Jared was walking next to him, with a little clip-board, checking off inmate numbers and what-not. Oh, how the inmates despised him. Most reaching his arms out for the man, trying to either strangle or shank him with plastic utensils they took from lunch time. Though it didn't phase him much. Of course, there was still the part of him where he wanted to go hide and just let Jared do all the work, but he needed to show these men who the real boss around this prison was! Though.. this was getting boring. They've been at this for about an hour now, and he was getting restless.  
>Warden pulled back his sleeve, and looked at the watch with his face on it. "Oh, look at the time!" He said. Jared checked off yet another inmate, and looked over at his boss. "Yes sir?" "It's time for a break, of course!" He grinned, starting to turn to the door. "But sir! We still have the rest of this sector to check before we go on break! It said in the original rules, under area B6 line 42, that we need to secure all areas and make sure there is no way, shape, or form an inmate could break out!" Warden rolled his eyes. "I make the rules! And I say we go on break!" "But sir, we need to do this! What if a riot happens?" "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." "But.. do I have to remind you of the last time a few people escaped..?" "Shut up! I want a break! It's not like I can be in two places at once!" Then a grin spread across his face as he got an idea. "Jared.. stay here. I'm going to go pay a visit to the doctor." He ran off before the assistant could say anything.<p>

The Warden ran through the halls, looking for his handy-dandy mad scientist. He had found his lab, running into the Doctor experimenting on an inmate who had apparently had another live inmate's head sewn on his neck. The head was screaming in pain. "God, they never shut up!" He pulled out a gun, shooting his experiment in the head, then turning to his boss. "Hello, Warden! You have caught me at ze best time! I'm beginning experiments vith conjoining many inmates.. to make ze ultimate soldier for Superjail!" He laughed madly and patted him on the back. "Isn't it wunderbar?!" The German man wiped a tear away from his eye. "Yes, that is! Though first thing's first.. I need to ask you a favor!" Warden said in a sing-song voice. "Vat is it, boy? More torture on ze inmates? More genetic tezting?" "Nope! Even better! ...Can you do an exact clone of me? You know, exactly like me! With the glasses and teeh, and my devilish looks!" "Can do! You don't even have to vask! Just take zat hat of yours off!" Warden hesitated a bit, then took off the top hat. The Doctor plucked a hair from Warden's head, then putting it in a plastic bag. "Hey, what was that for?!" "Vell, you vant a clone, don't you?" He rolled his eyes. "You could've warned me first.." "Vhat? That vusn't varning enough? You should know how I verk by now! Unexpectedly!" Warden crossed his arms. "Alright, then you better make this clone perfect! No screw ups! Make him look and act exactly like me! With the exception of knowing he's below me.. like a co-Warden. Now, when will it be done?" "In a day or two, but things could change! Nozing is gaurenteed in science!" "Work as quickly as possible! I'm tired of having to work with Jared.. all he does is talk about his dumb girlfriend and his bad habbits." The Doctor walked over to a lab table, setting the bag down. "Understanable. Now get out! I must verk on this project alone!" He shoved him out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

Warden scowled and brushed the dust off of his overcoat. "God, he could've asked nicer!" He stormed off to his office, not knowing that the Twins were watching him.  
>"Looks like The Warden has gotten himself into a little predicament." One said to the other. "Shall we help him out with his work, brother?" "Yes. A perfect clone to help him with his perfect jail." They began to skate off. "Why would he get only one clone when two is obviously better than one?" They both laughed, and teleported into the Doctor's lab. They watched as the scientist started preparations with the process. He placed the hair into a liquid that broke it down, then putting it into a petri dish. The substance in the dish then began to bubble, and he went over to a larger machine in which he created mutant experiments in. The Doctor opened a trey that lay in the machine, scraping off the substance and closing the trey.<br>The machine began to fill with a strange liquid, as the cells from the substance were washed into the visable glass chamber. The cells rapidly grew larger, dividing and creating more. The Doctor smiled as this turned out to be yet another successful experiment. Then he remembered something. "Oh! You need an experiment number, don't you? Hm.." He went to another part of the lab to go look for his pens and labels for the experiment to be finished. The Twins laughed, and teleported into the machine, wearing scuba suits. "Two is better than one." They said simultaneously, pulling the already developing cells apart from each other, and injecting them each with something. As they teleported back out, the two clumps of cells began to form faster, both forming into separate fetuses and soon, two female babies.  
>The Doctor came back into the room with a tag and a pen. He looked up at the machine to see how his little experiment was doing, only to be surprised and angered by what was forming. "Shit, he'll kill me.." He looked up, as the two babies quickly grew into toddlers. He sighed and took out his cell phone. Dialing in the numbers, he called the Warden. "Varden? Yeah. About that clone.. you may vant to get down here fast."<p> 


End file.
